Cool Rider
by Kitten667
Summary: Nw exchange student Richard Greyson is crushing on Pink Lady Kori Aners, but she explains to him that he's "Just Not Her Type." This is a cross of the plot from Grease 2 and the characters of Teen Titans. (I'll do one with Grease too.) Mainly RichardxKori. Some Flinx. RachelxGar. CyxBee.


This is a one shot, hope you enjoy :) It is set in modern-day as well. I may continue it with other one-shots from other scenes in the movies.

Kori Anders as Stephanie Zinone.

Richard 'Dick' Greyson as Michael Carrington.

Wally West as Johnny Nogerelli.

Jenny Roth as Paulette Rebchuck .

Rachel Roth as Rhonda Ritter.

Karen Beecher as Sharon Cooper.

Victor Stone as Louis DiMucci.

Garfield Logan as Goose McKenzie.

* * *

Kori Anders was the hottest chick in Rydell High School, with waist length red hair, emerald eyes, and perfectly tan skin. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and now single after her breakup with Wally. She was captain of the cheer team and was on varsity track. Her toned body was clad in black leather pants that hugged her curves, a black short-sleeved T-shirt, complete with red lips and black combat boots. She was flanked by her best friends and fellow Pink Ladies, Rachel Roth, Karen Beecher, and Jenny Roth.

The four girls exited the stage, they had just ended try outs for the school play. As Kori was picking up her props she was approached by Dick Greyson. He was the new exchange student from London, he was the adoptive son of Bruce Wayne and although he was extremely attractive, he wasn't **bad** enough for her. Kori was into rebels, rockers, leathers, and bikers. Not preps or jocks.

"Hey Kori, want to get a hamburger later?" Dick asked looking up at the fiery beauty with hope in his dazzling blue eyes. Kori rolled her green eyes and looked pitifully at Dick.

"Sorry, busy." Kori said quickly brushing past him to gather the rest of her props. When would this boy get the hint? She was a pink lady, not a prep. She smoked cigarettes and rode motorcycles, he was a good boy, just not her type. Sure he had already built up a reputation as a play boy, girls swarmed around him like bees to honey, but he still wasn't _risky_ enough.

"What about tomorrow?" Dick asked, he wasn't going to give up on Kori, when Dick Greyson wanted something, he got it. Always.

"Busy." Kori said not hiding her annoyance this time. She had given up on letting him down easy, he just wasn't getting it.

"So, explain the bowling alley then? I mean you don't just kiss a guy." Dick said really pushing her buttons. Kori rolled her eyes, of course he'd bring that up. He really didn't understand that it was a prank.

"Listen, it was a joke." Kori said bending down to pick up her stuff. Dick came over and helped her but Kori pushed him away.

"I can manage." She said, she wasn't used to guys doing nice things for her. Maybe it's an England thing. Kori turns to two by standing girls and narrows her emerald eyes, sending them scattering away. Kori huffs and strides towards the exit, but before she makes it to the door Dick calls out again.

"You forgot one." He calls holding up her Biology book and grinning. Kori sighs and heads back towards Dick reluctantly.

"Thanks." She says and turns to leave again.

"So, how 'bout the day after tomorrow?" He says trying to use his playboy charm on her. Kori narrows her fiery green eyes and sighs. He has a really thick skull. Kori's done with this conversation so she storms off once more, before turning around when Dick calls her name.

"Look, you just don't get it!" Kori shouts looking down at the still kneeling Dick. His blue eyes betray his emotions, his hurt is plain to see, but Kori knows she needs to get her point across now.

"If you really want to know, what I want in a guy..." Kori starts taking a few steps forward and fantasizing about her Cool Rider. Dick leans forward and starts making mental notes, his brain creating a plan.

"Well, I'm looking for a dream on a mean machine, with hell in his eyes. I want a devil in skin tight leather, and he's gonna be wild as the wind. And one fine night, I'll be holdin' on tight... To a coooool rider, a coooool rider. If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through." Kori says her eyes taking on a lusty charm as she clutches her books tightly.

"If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy is gonna do." Kori looks pointedly at Richard and narrows her eyes once more.

"I want a rider that's cool." She says as Dick stands up. She looks at him, feeling pity for him, before turning and storming off for a last time, only looking back once. Dick looks deep into her eyes before walking out the other entrance. Kori stands in the music departments hallway, making sure she's alone before continuing her song.

"That's the way it's gonna be, and that's the way that I feel." She says as a determined glint appears in her eyes.  
I want a whole lot more than the boy next door, I want hell on wheels. Just give me a fine motorcycle, with a man growin' out of the seat. And move aside, cause I'm gonna ride...with a coooool rider, a coooool rider. If he's cool enough, he can burn me through and through. If it takes forever, then I'll wait forever. No ordinary boy is gonna do. I want a rider that's cool." SHe sings quite loudly as she throws on her Pink Lady's jacket and starts dancing around the hallway.

"I don't want no ordinary guys, comin' on strong to me. They don't know what I'm lookin' for, they don't know what I need. They're gonna know when he gets here, cause the crowd will be shakin'. I'll do anything to let him know, that I'm his, his for the takin'." She sings grabbing her books and skipping out the door still singing to herself.

"I want a coooooool rider, a cool, cool, cool, cool rider. I want a coooooool rider, a cool, cool, cool, cool rider. I want a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. I need a C-O-O-L R-I-D-E-R. " She sings as she dances her way away from the building, not knowing Dick is watching her with hope in his eyes.

* * *

I realize there's not much plot to it, but I'll update more interesting chapters.

R&R

xoxo Kitten


End file.
